


Picnic

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prompt Response, mech smoochies, my weird OTP, pairings i have no justification for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage and Wheeljack go on a date. Things get awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



> another one for hellkitty, who gave me the prompt "picnic" to use with my favorite pairing at the moment.

Mirage gave his lover an indulgent smile when he realized Wheeljack was so buried—literally—in his work that he didn’t hear the door to his lab open. he could just see the inventor’s legs sticking out from underneath whatever this latest project was—it looked vaguely based on Trailbreaker’s force field system—and he could hear the distinctive hissing and spitting sound of his lover’s favorite welding torch. Wheeljack couldn’t hear anything when that ancient tool was burning.

With a chuckle at the utter normalcy of the situation, Mirage settled down on the stool next to the work table and waited for the engineer to emerge. It was much safer than touching one of the exposed feet and ruining his plans with an unscheduled trip to the medbay. It was sweet, sometimes, how dedicated to his work Wheeljack was.

Today was not one of those times.

The inventor had been cooped up in his work shop for the last two weeks and Mirage hadn’t even seen him long enough for a kiss, let alone any actual time together. Enough was enough and he was going to get Wheeljack out of here for a while if it killed him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Oh, hey, Mirage.” Wheeljack’s voice was only mildly surprised when he—finally—slid out from underneath his massive invention and saw the spy sitting at his work bench. They were both well used to Mirage invading his workspace after courting for as long as they had been. “There’s not… Nothing’s wrong is it?”

“You have been in here for far too long,” Mirage stated. “The entirety of the time I have been back from France, in fact. That is an intolerable amount of time.”

Wheeljack blinked his optic shutters in surprise. “Has it really been that long?”

“Yes.”

“Primus.” Wheeljack stood and crossed the room to take his lover’s hands. “I’m sorry, Mirage. I really didn’t realize. Trailbreaker and I just had this revelation for why the large scale force field system wasn’t working, and I got started implementing the changes and I just got lost in it. Forgive me?”

“Only if you leave with me this instant.” Mirage gave him an impish grin. They both knew he would never stay truly mad at Wheeljack for getting buried in his work; it would make too much of a hypocrite of him and his long term missions.

“You have a plan?”

“Like Prowl, I always have a plan.” His smile turned much more genuine. “Is that a yes?”

“You bet it’s a yes.” Wheeljack’s audio indicators flashed merrily. “Let’s go.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The sun was touching the tops of the trees when Mirage led Wheeljack out of the _Ark_ and down into the woods along the side of the mountain. Inwardly, he smiled; they hadn’t lost too much time while the inventor worked and if they hurried a bit, they would still achieve the full effect of the spot Trailbreaker and Hound had helped him pick out for their getaway.

A few minutes later, they broke back through the tree line and onto a plateau covered in small white flowers and brilliantly green grass. The sunset was a vibrant as one of Sunstreaker’s paintings. Mirage slowed to a stop and transformed to better enjoy the view. Beside him Wheeljack did the same.

“Atmospheric distortion creates some beautiful effects,” the engineer said softly.

“You take all the poetry out of a sunset,” the spy teased gently. “I take it you like the view?”

“Oh yeah.” Wheeljack turned toward him, lowering his mask and smiling. “Thank you. I love stuff like this.”

“You’re welcome.” Mirage returned the smile. Then he reached out and took the other mech’s hand and pulled him further out along the plateau. “This isn’t the whole plan though.”

The inventor allowed himself to be pulled along happily. “You mean I get spoiled even more? And here I was thinking I was lucky just to have a gorgeous lover who drags me out to see beautiful sunsets.”

“You are lucky to have that. If I left it up to your friends, you wouldn’t ever leave your work shop.” The noble crouched down in a patch of grass that was slightly less covered by flowers and began pulling things from subspace.

Wheeljack watched a bemused smile on his face, as the spy worked. “What are you doing?”

Mirage unfolded a tightly woven blanket and flung it out over the grass. “Setting up our picnic.”

“Picnic? You’re kidding right?”

The spy paused. “Why would I be kidding? I didn’t just drag you out here to watch a sunset. You haven’t come out for fuel in the last two weeks.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” The engineer knelt down next to his lover. “Picnics are kind of a Human thing. And you’ve never seemed interested in that sort of thing before.”

“There is a first time for everything, you know.” Mirage opened up the small canister of energon treats he had bartered with Cosmos for. He didn’t look up from his work, suddenly afraid that he had taken a wrong step somewhere. Wheeljack liked Mirage the noble, after all. “It seemed like the sort of thing you would enjoy.”

“It is,” Wheeljack replied, reaching out and tipping his lover’s head up and leaning in to kiss the spy. “Thank you for going outside your comfort zone for me.”  
  
Mirage returned the kiss with relief.  



End file.
